


for the rest of my life

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cute, F/M, Geek Love, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a nerve wracking task to do. Can he do it without falling over and messing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the rest of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted with Shaking at 1 Million Words.
> 
> I also dedicate this to the Philinda Fandom you guys rock!

Phil we've been together for years," Melinda said looking over at Phil raising an eyebrow, "You barely said anything all day and you are usually the one who is making me talk," She paused to place a hand on his arm, "and you are shaking."

They had been walking around New York City, Melinda's hometown all day. Phil thought that was how he would lead up to....what was probably going to be the most risky thing he was ever going to do. Pretty much more risky than any mission Fury sent him on. 

Despite there was some conversation between them, Phil was quiet. He often got that way when he was nervous. Melinda had said nothing about it until nightfall, conveniently at the place where he planned to execute his plan of action, in front of the Lincoln Center Fountain. 

"Are you nervous about something?" Melinda said running her hand up and down his arm lovingly, "Talk to me."

Phil looked up at her. His heart racing at a thousand miles per minute. The fact Melinda looked so beautiful in front of the gorgeous fountain lights made it harder to get the words out of his throat. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He took his hand, his bionic hand, as a sign he was comfortable with her and squeezed it tight. His eyes shining as he looked up her.

"Melinda we have been through a lot together," Phil said giving her a smile, "more than any couple has ever had. Disastrous relationships, trauma, hell even death." He sniffed. He could feel his eyes watering, he knew this was going to happen but he had to keep going. "When we decided to finally date this year...it's been the happiest I've been in years. You understand me in a way no one else had. I...I don't know how you are going feel about the idea of it at this point but it doesn't hurt to ask."

At this point Melinda was blinking trying to take this information in and what in Buddha's name was about to happen. And then he stepped back keeping her hand tightly in his own.

"Phil what are you doing?" She said. 

And then it happened. Phil slowly and gently got on one knee. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a little satin box. Melinda covered her mouth and gasped. She dreamed of this for years. She never thought it would happen in front of her.

"Melinda Qiaolian May," Phil said reluctantly letting go of her hand to open the box to reveal a ring, "The Peggy to My Steve, The River to my doctor, The Leia to My Han." Even in the midst of shock Melinda couldn't help but chuckle that Phil had to somehow make this nerdiest proposal in the history of proposals, "Will you do me the honors of making the happiest man alive and being my wife? I mean if you say no because you don't want to do the marriage thing that's okay too, if you need to take your time you can, I can stay on the ground all night waiting for an answer."

Melinda wasn't a crier when it came to emotional stuff. She laughed in lieu of tears. She was doing so when she grabbed him by the forearms and helped him to his feet.

"I waited years and lifetimes to have you ask me that," Melinda said, "of course I'll Marry you Phil Coulson you idiot."

Phil made an elated laugh as a goofy smile formed on his lips. His hands shook as he put the ring, his grandmother's ring that survived the Holocaust, and slipped it on her finger. But this time as he shook, he shook in excitement. 

Once the ring settled perfectly Phil took her face in his hands and kissed Melinda furiously and passionately. Marriage wasn't going to be a cakewalk. They would still have a difficult job. They may never have children. But despite these challenges, Phil knew he was going to be happy. He knew this by the way Melinda's soft lips, gentile hands and warm embrace slowly diminished his shaking body.

For the rest of his life he would have his other half making him whole.


End file.
